No Speak Da Ed
"Nø Speak Da Ed" is the 7th episode of Season 5 and the 109th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed's new pen pal keeps sending him wolf-related gifts which makes Rolf seeing nothing but red! Plot Eddy's latest scam of selling moon rocks (which are of course simply wads of well chewed, brightly painted, discarded bubble gum found under the tables) to the kids at school doesn't seem to be making him rich fast enough and so the arrival of the Urban Rangers delivering the mail brings him some welcome relief. It isn't just any old post Rolf & Company are doling out either, these letters are from overseas, the result of the penpals assignment for their International Studies class. It's exciting stuff - Edd has a pal he's just dying to educate about Peach Creek (a Norwegian girl named Gerta who had sent him a letter), Eddy has a pal he's just dying to fleece (a Korean guy named Hyuck who gave Eddy a photo of himself) and Ed has a pal who sends him the strangest gifts with the first being a huge box. And it's these gifts of Ed's that cause the problem because there's something about them and brings but the very worst in the normally mild-mannered Rolf. Ed then opens the box and finds an old-style music box, but Ed thinks it is a lunch box. Ed then turns the crank handle which starts the machine. Edd and Eddy then approach the machine to see what comes out. The box then opens, music plays and then shows a wolf prop chasing a sheep prop. Edd is fascinated by the device, but Eddy is not and while covering his ears he claims to Ed that his pen pal is trying to kill him. Eddy then tells Ed to turn off the music box. Upon hearing the music from the music box, Rolf gets very disturbed and aggravated. He then sees Ed's music box as well as Ed dancing with Eddy to the music while Edd watches and claps along. Rolf then goes to the Eds and Rolf asks Ed where did he acquire this device. Ed then tells Rolf that his pen pal sent it to him. Rolf then closes the box and slams it to the ground. Rolf then says something that the Eds don't understand before storming off. Edd is puzzled by Rolf's inexplicably violent behavior towards Ed's bounty but can't give the matter his full attention due to the fact that he's also trying to keep an eye on greedy Eddy. Jimmy gives Ed a new present from his pen pal. "A wolf towel!" Actually it's a wolf skin pelt. Eddy asks in anger what makes Ed so special. "I eat cereal, Eddy." The final bell rings. Ed uses the fur as a piece of clothing and pretends to act and sound like a wolf. This agitates a neaby Rolf and he remembers a memory of his youth: him and a lamb trying to run from a sheep rustler wearing a wolf mask. Rolf beats Ed with his shepherd staff and swears, "Never again shall you torment Rolf's livestock! Rolf will have his revenge!" Rolf takes off, leaving Ed bruised, Edd shocked and concerned and Eddy laughing. Eddy meanwhile, is foisting moon rocks on his poor penpal and when he receives a Won-stuffed envelope back from Korea he thinks he's won at last! However Edd notices it is foreign currency which is worthless in its present state except the country it originated from. The guy at the candy store takes a dim view of the foreign currency though and as Edd predicted, Eddy doesn't get as much as a sniff of a Jawbreaker. He even throws Eddy's money back at him since it is worthless. And as if that wasn't enough to spoil your day, Ed then manages to get himself kidnapped via some artfully placed chicken-bait! Who is the culprit, why Rolf of course, who then reveals himself to be even weirder than the Eds had previously suspected (he believes that Ed is in league with his sworn enemy, Wolf because of the gifts his pen pal keeps sending him). He then throws the wolf prop from the music box at Ed's face before it lands to the ground. Edd realizes that Ed's pen pal's gifts must have somehow provoked Rolf and reawakened a long forgotton blood feud he was involved in. Eddy then makes fun of Rolf by sarcastically saying if he is going to stick eels down their pants again. Eddy and Ed then begin laughing away at this to almost no end. This proves to be an error as Rolf then angrily takes the Eds away to his shed (with Edd pleading Rolf to have mercy as Rolf grabs him). It is there that he tortures Ed endlessly by dunking him into a vat of fat although even his Spanish inquisition-like efforts aren't enough to break down Ed's barriers of sheer stupidity! This continues until the next morning where Ed still hasn't broken down yet. "The Ed-Boy's fortitude is to be admired!" says a very tired Rolf. Edd tries to explain that it was all a huge misunderstanding. Eddy provokes Rolf even more by calling him a lilly-livered, gutless doormatt. Rolf would have gone mad if Jonny had not arrived to give Edd his pen pal's gift. Rolf kicks Jonny and Plank out. Edd thinks it's from Gerta. Hearing her name, Rolf mutters, "Gerta? Norwegian? The goat milker?" Edd opens the envelope to find...a feather duster? Edd was sure he told Gerta about his mother's feather alergy. "AH-HA! The Feather Duster of Tomfoolery!" exclaims Rolf, and he begins to laugh like a lunatic. Eddy demands what was so funny. "Are you so simple, head-and-neck-is-one Ed-Boy?" Rolf explains, now smiling. "Gerta, the goat milker is famous for her jovial jests! It was SHE that sent the wolf parcels to the doo-doo Ed-Boy! She has made a Merry-Andrew of us all, yes?" Rolf decides to use the Eds as a way to give Gerta a little payback. Rolf then sends the Eds inside a suitcase to Norway, telling them to shave Gerta's leg hairs, "And Rolf will triumph with the last laugh!" Edd complains about missing school and Eddy tries to bribe his way out with his Korean money. But the real panic ensues when Ed says he has to go to the bathroom much to Edd and Eddy's horror and the episode ends there. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': a photo he's been sent from his pen pal "Check out the head on this guy! 'My name is Hyuck and I am from Korea!' Is he screaming to get fleeced or what?" ---- *'Rolf': after smashing Ed's old world music box "A dog has raised his hind leg on the age of nevermore! Heed Rolf, do not get involved, ill-advised Ed Boy, lest your pomegranates shrivel at the cold of the Dark Sea!" ---- *'Ed': big eyes and trembling lip while grabbing onto Edd "Rolf hit me with an umbrella, Double D!" Edd: "Oh, there, there, Ed. I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation to Rolf's irrational behavior." Eddy: "So, what'd ya do this time, Ed? Put on his grandma's pantaloons again?" ---- *'Ed': wearing his wolf pelt "Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit!" himself and howls like a wolf; Rolf hears Ed howling; scene shifts to Rolf's Wolf nightmare ---- *'Ed': about as the music box plays "I'm skipping to my Lou, Eddy!" ---- *'Eddy': sarcastically "Oh boo-hoo, what's Wolfgang McHairy-Back gonna do? Stick eels down our pants again?" ---- *'Eddy': angrily "What makes you so special?" Ed: "I eat cereal, Eddy." ---- *'Kevin': threateningly "Get away from me, space dork, or I'll shove these moon rocks right up your…" Urban Rangers blow their horns to signal for the arrival of the pen pal letters ---- *'Rolf': "QUAKE AND QUIVER LIKE A JELLYFISH, DOGGY DOODOO ED BOY! FOR IN THE NAME OF THE GREAT SHEPHERD ELDERS, ROLF WILL GRILL YOUR STRUDEL UNTIL YOU CRY LIKE A TEENSY WEENSY BABY!" Ed: "Slow down there, chief! Strudel gives me gas! How about one large pepperoni, no mushrooms, double pickles?" Eddy: "Let me go halfers with you on it, Lumpy!" ---- *'Rolf': "Talk, Ed-Boy!" Ed: cheerfully "Hi Rolf!" Rolf: "Talk, I say!" Ed: cheerfully "Hi Rolf!" Rolf: wearily "Talk, you son-of-a-gun!" Ed: cheerfully "Hi Rolf!" Rolf: wearily "Please, talk!" Ed: cheerfully "Hi Rolf!" hours later, Edd & Eddy are half-asleep and Rolf looks like a wreck and tired-like, but Ed is still Ed Rolf: wearily "The Ed-Boy's fortitude is to be admired." Ed: cheerfully "Hi Rolf!" Edd: "For heaven's sake, Rolf! This was all a great misunderstanding." Eddy: "Yeah! How was we to know you were such a lily-livered, gutless doormat?!" turns to Edd and Eddy with a tired, psychotic look; Jonny blows the horn while entering Rolf's shed while carrying a pen pal letter Jonny: "Paging Double D, mail for ya." Edd: "Thank you, Ranger Jonny." Jonny: "Don't mention it, Double D." Edd: "It must be a reply from my Norwegian pen pal Gerta." Rolf: "Gerta? Norwegian? The goat milker?" Edd: "This is odd. A feather duster, I'm sure I informed Gerta of mother's allergy to feathers." Rolf: "Oho! The feather duster of tomfoolery!" Eddy: "Hey, what's with you?" Rolf: "Are you so simple, head and neck is one Ed-Boy? Gerta, the goat milker is famous for her jovial jests! It was she that sent the wolf parcels to the doo-doo Ed-Boy! She has made a merry Andrew of us all, yes?" Ed: "What?" snaps his fingers commanding Beatrice to drop Ed ---- *'Rolf': "Come! We must rebut whilst the turnips are still hard!" Trivia/Goofs *We learn that Edd has a Norwegian pen pal named Gerta. *We learn that Eddy has a pen pal named Hyuck who is from Korea, who is named after Ed, Edd n Eddy's character, prop & background designer, Hyuck E.. It is unknown if the real Hyuck is Korean. *When Rolf walks down the stairs to get the Eds, he's seen with 4 toes. All characters on the show have 3 toes not 4. *It is unknown who is Ed's, Nazz's, Kevin's, Sarah's and the Kankers' pen pals and where he/she are from. *Ironically, the wolf pelt's tail moves back and forth when Ed has it on. *This is the second time Korea was referenced, the first was in the episode "Once Upon an Ed". Wondering how? Look for a jawbreaker with a Korean label in Eddy's story. *Eddy references the Eels of Forgiveness from the episode "Dueling Eds". *Some of the shops in the background are named after people who work on the show: **'Danny's Meats' - a tribute to Danny Antonucci's Lupo days! **'Wootie's Cafe' - Wootie of course being an AKA storyboard director & artist! **'Bonni's Taxidermy' - Bonni Reid is the show's colorist! *This episode references the Rolf/Wolf Rivalry. *We learn that Edd's Mother is allergic to feathers. *When Eddy said "Snoresville!", the closed captions says that Eddy said "Dorkville!" *This is the sixth appearance of the Urban Rangers. *We learn that Rolf has the Bootlicker of the Faculty badge. *Apparently, Rolf has a secret underground bunker where he could hide in case of an emergency or just imprison someone. *This aforementioned bunker contains many sheep. *We learn that when Ed eats strudel he gets gas. *The Urban Rangers have a position at Peach Creek Jr. High of delivering pen pal mails. *Apparently, Lee carries her lunch in a bowling ball bag instead of a regular lunch bag. *We learn that all the characters take International Studies class. *The Kankers, Kevin, Nazz and Sarah were not shown getting their pen pal letters. *Sarah was absent in this episode. *The Kankers did not talk in this episode, except for Marie, who only had one line to speak and all three Kankers make a small appearance. *'Running gag': Rolf attacking Ed (in his Wolf nightmare) every time Ed gets a wolf-related gift and something related to the gift causes Rolf to remember his past about Wolf. *Nazz appears in this episode, but she doesn't have any lines. *The title card has a crossed "o" which is the "o" in the Scandinavian Alphabet. This is a possible reference to Edd's Norwegian pen-pal. *It is unknown how Gerta would have gotten Ed's name (although it's very likely Edd would have told her about both his best friend and Rolf). *Somehow, Jonny knew that the Eds were trapped in Rolf's shed. *Apparently, a man who disguised himself with a wolf pelt stole Rolf's sheep when he was a child and this scarred Rolf for life. Gallery Rolf_Psycho.jpg|Rolf is completely a lineage destruction psychopath Packed_Eds.jpg|The Eds completely packed in a suitcase ready to be sent to Norway to Double D's pen pal, Gerta, the Goat Milker Ed_Crying.jpg|"Rolf hit me with an umbrella, Double D!" Moon rocks for sail.jpg|Eddy's Moon Rocks scam. File:SILENCE.jpg|SILENCE!!!! File:Wolf_sheep.jpg|Ed's present Wolf.jpg|Wolf Moon Rocks2.png Moon Rocks3.png See Also *Moon Rocks *Gerta Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten